cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Blatantly Awesome Coalition of Nations
with Sparta (link) * with RIA (link) |forumurl = http://www.cnbacon.com/forum/index.php?? |joinurl = http://www.cnbacon.com/forum/index.php?? |ircurl = http://www.mibbit.com/chat/?server=irc.coldfront.net&channel=%23bacon |ircchannel = #bacon |offsitememberlisturl = |othernotes = |statsdate = 03/21/2010 |totalnations = 32 |totalstrength = 361,697 |avgstrength = 11,303 |totalnukes = 85 |score = 1.63 }} The Blatantly Awesome Coalition of Nations, or BACoN, is a black team alliance and protectorate of Sparta that was founded on December 13, 2009 by kpcurely. Charter Section 1: Government Emperor Oink: The Emperor will have sole discretion in alliance matters, but is expected to delegate roles and responsibilities to the officials he appoints. He shall appoint the ruling councilors who are expected to exercise autonomy within their delegate realms. '''Ruling Council: The Three Little Piggies and The Big Bad Wolf is a body of government with specific discretionary areas of alliance governing. They are expected to operate and conduct their areas of alliance governance with a high degree of autonomy. However the emperor may overturn or modify any decisions. The ruling council shall be appointed by the emperor. The Big Bad Wolfe: This brave baconeer will be the master of alliance security and war strategy. They will have jurisdiction over the military, BACoN ghosts, and BACoN security matters in general. Finance Piggie: This minister is in charge of The Piggy Bank financial affairs within the alliance. It is their duty to make sure our members are growing efficiently and swiftly. Their duties will have jurisdiction over alliance sanctioned aid, tech deals and trade circles. Foreign Affairs Piggie: This minister is charge of representing BACoN throughout planet bob. He will be in charge of the diplomatic corps, and work closely with the War Pig to advise on the political climate abroad. Membership Piggie: This Minister is in charge of overseeing the smooth functioning of the official membership. They will have jurisdiction over recruitment, applications, and elections. Section 2: Membership Eligibility: Membership is open to all current unaligned players not currently in dispute by another alliance. Members must fill out an application and be approved by the Minister of Membership Levels of Membership: Below Government, there shall be 3 levels of membership, based on alliance seniority. They are as follows: Bacon Grease: 0–7 days. This is for recently approved members. They will have no voting rights in elections. They must also refrain from tech raiding. Piglets: 7–30 days. These members will be able to vote in elections, however they will not be able to run for any offices. They are allowed to tech raid with approval from the War Pig. Baconeers: These are full members with voting and running privileges in elections. They are allowed to tech raid with approval from the War Pig. Dismissal: Dismissal from BACoN shall be handed down by the Emperor. Section 3. Military and War Defense: All applicants and members are under the protection of BACoN. Unprovoked attacks on members will be dealt with swiftly. War: The Emperor shall determine when a state of war exists for the alliance Orders: All attack and peace orders must be followed when given. Failure to do so without good reason will be seen as desertion, and will result in dismissal from the alliances as well 2 weeks of open war being declared on the offender by the alliance. Raiding: Piglets and Baconeers may raid unaligned nations only and only with the approval of the War Pig. However, members should not expect to receive military or financial aid while raiding another nation. If a member attacks an aligned nation they will be required to pay reparations and may face dismissal. Section 4: Succession of The Emperor Procedure: After 1 year of service the Emperor shall come under membership review. If the Emperor wishes to continue for another term, a poll shall be conducted and the Emperor must obtain 50% + 1 alliance majority. If the Emperor does not reach this approval he shall then appoint his successor from the body of full members. The poll shall remain open for 4 days. Oath Of Office: Upon succession all new emperors must take an oath to uphold and abide by the charter as it is written. Dismissal: The emperor may only be dismissed for violation of his oath. In such a case the Membership Piggie shall hold a poll for the dismissal of the emperor. If the emperor does not obtain 50%+1 approval the emperor shall be dismissed. In such a case a new emperor shall be selected by the membership from the ruling council via a four option poll. The Councilor with the most votes shall be elected Emperor. In the event of a tie, a new run-off poll between the tied councilors shall be conducted, in such a case a 50%+1 majority shall be needed. Both polls shall remain open for four days. Section 5: Amendments Procedure: Only the emperor shall propose amendments to the voting membership. For an amendment to be added it must obtain a 50%+1 majority in the poll. The poll shall remain open for four days. Category:Alliances Category:Black team alliances